Rebellion - If Gaea Won
by Jed568
Summary: What if Blood of Olympus had ended differently? What if the seven half-bloods had failed in their quest? What if Gaea had took over the world?
1. Chapter 1

Rebellion

Chapter I

Percy's POV

This is it; I am being marched down the street to my death by mortal guards with guns pointed at us. I thought about Annabeth, and how I won't get those heartfelt goodbyes with her that are in all those sad movies she made me watch with her. I won't get to tell her I love her, I hope she know that I do. Man I wish I told her that I did. I looked to my left and saw Jason beside me; his eyes were looking towards the ground in shame. We had lost.

As the guards marched to Times Square where Gaea would publicly announce the truth about the world and then execute us. Revealing to all that yes, the Greek gods do exist and yes she did defeat them and only left them alive stripped of their powers so they could see what would happen to the world they used to rule.

My mind flashed back to all that had happened, to being taken by Hera and having my memory's erased and put in Camp Jupiter. Going to Alaska and eventually regaining my memory. I thought about our trip to Greece and Annabeth and I falling into Tartarus. We fought through the pit and made it to the doors of death and even managed to close them. We thought we had a chance, but that hope was so quickly crushed. We made our way to Athens where Gaea's army had converged and awaited for her to awaken. We fought so hard but it was too late. The Romans had already destroyed Camp Half-Blood and then monsters either killed or captured the remaining Romans and Greeks.

Hazel and Frank were taken and killed upon an alter their blood being sacrificed to the Earth. Gaea rose and easily defeated her grandchildren (the gods). As a primordial goddess she had the power to take the gods abilities away leaving them only with sight and immortality so they could watch what would become of the world.

The reaming five of us half-bloods in Athens were captured and transported to New York where Gaea would bring down the Empire State Building and Olympus with it. After she successfully destroyed Olympus in Greece and in the Western World, she ascended into complete and unstoppable power. And that is about where we are now, being marched to Times Square to our deaths.

I had to do something I couldn't just give up could I? What would Annabeth say? "Get off your butt and do something seaweed brain!" I could almost hear her saying. I have to do something! But what? I looked around and noticed that we are walking by a fountain. Maybe if I concentrate hard enough I can will the water to move, even without Poseidon's help. I focused on the movement of the water, how it bent and move without a care in the world, how it could be relaxing to the body or a killer in a storm. I demanded it to move, but it seemed to ask who are you to command me? I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon; the oceans of the world are my birthright! The currents of the world do not command me and throw me around, I command them!

I felt power surging through me and suddenly water burst forth from the stone carved fountain and slammed the guard's onto the ground. I willed the water to encircle their necks and start to squeeze. They started to gasp for air, they were almost dead but then Jason yelled, "Percy no! We don't kill mortals! They are just being tricked into working with Gaea, they don't deserve to die!" "There is no other way Jason, I don't like it any more than you do but it has to be done!" I retorted. "No Percy, this isn't right!" I didn't like him finish, I willed the water to crush their necks and the guards fell limp onto the floor.

I went through their pockets till I found the keys to the hand cuffs that bound me and Jason arms and unlocked them. We agreed to go and try to rescue the others before leaving town.

We ran back to the building where we were being kept beforehand and began to search the rooms, it didn't take long for Jason and I to find the room where out weapons were being held. I grabbed my trusty ballpoint pen anaklusmos, Riptide in English. I saw Jason rummage through things till he found his Imperial Gold coin that could transform into a Roman style short sword or a long golden javelin. Before we left to find out friends I saw one last thing a small Celestial Bronze dagger that looked like Annabeth's before she lost it in Tartarus. "She'll love this." I muttered to myself.

After we left the storage room we walked down numerous hallways and killed several telekhine while looking for the room where we had been previously kept, after we went through countless rooms we finally found it. I kicked the locked door down and barged into the room. Inside a big cell were all of our friends were laying down sleeping. I ran over to the door and started to fiddle with the lock. But before I could even attempt to open a swarm of monsters and mortals charged in. "Jason!" I yelled, "You hold them off I will open this thing up." He nodded and began to slash at them, he cut through monster after monster and incapacitated any mortal that attack without killing them, I rolled my eyes and continued to work on the lock. "Percy? How did you?" I looked to the voice, "Annabeth!" I exclaimed.

"Percy you got it open yet?" Jason yelled over the noises and growls of the monsters. "Not yet keep fighting!" I responded. I returned to work and ask Annabeth, "Are you ok? We managed to uh… escape the guards and we came back to rescue you." She responded, "Percy, I'm fine but you need to go!"

"What?" I asked

"Percy you may have stayed in their cabin for three nights but you are no child of Hermes, you can't pick that lock in time, go save yourself and Jason!"

"No it's ok Annabeth I got this" I said determined

"Percy…. Please… go" I looked up she had tears in her eyes. She was begging for me to leave her to die so that I could live. Tears rolled down my cheek, "I can't live without you Annabeth, please don't make me do this."

"You have to defeat Gaea, Percy, you have to save the world." She said. The world seemed to freeze around us; I didn't care about the raging battle just a few yards to the right of me. My whole world was in a small box separated from me by hard steel bars. "I love you Annabeth…" I finally said.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain" She said. My hand reached through the bar and ran through her hair. I stepped back and said, "Jason, time to go."

"But we can't just leave them!" he demanded

"Jason!" I said, "We have to." He looked over and saw the tears running down Annabeth's face, and she nodded to him.

"Fine, out that window." He said. Jason smashed the glass with the butt of his sword and jumped out. I followed but before I leapt over the side, I took one last look.

Leo, the genius inventor. Piper, the best charm speaker I had ever seen. And the love of my life, Annabeth Chase. I looked over them one last time and leaped out knowing I would never see them again.

When I hit the ground Jason asked, "Hey man, you ok?" I didn't answer. Instead I said, "We need to get out of this city." So we took off and I knew that Annabeth and I did get that last heartfelt goodbye that are in all those sad movies.


	2. Chapter 2 - Piper

Rebellion

Chapter II

Piper's POV

24 hours ago… give or take 15 minutes

"Well this is just great", I thought to myself. Jason, Percy, Leo, Annabeth and I are all trapped in a small steel cage. Probably waiting for someone to come kill us. But if that is the case, why wait so long? Why not just do it as soon as they took us? I will have to talk with Annabeth about that when she wakes up.

To tell the truth I should be sleeping as well, but honestly I can't. Whenever I try to close my eyes, I see Hazel and Frank. I see Giants gripping their necks, and blood pouring to the ground. I just can't bear it. So I have officially decided that I, Piper McLean, will not sleep. I made it about ten more minutes before I passed out.

My dreams were, well let's just say crappy. I was back at Athens; all the giants were in a circle surrounding me. Porphyrion, the Giant King, was holding Frank in his right hand and Hazel in his left. "HAHAHA, A CHILD OF APHRODITE THOUGHT SHE COULD DEFEAT ME?" he bellowed. "AFTER GAEA IS DONE WITH YOUR MOTHER AND THE OTHER GODS, SHE WILL COME FOR YOU AND ALL THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE!" I tried to say something or to move, or do anything, but I couldn't. Tears filled my eyes at the sight of my friends about to die, again.

Porphyrion killed Hazel and Frank and threw their bodies at the ground. Then suddenly, the dream changed. The world around me seemed to freeze. The massive king stopped speaking mid-sentence. The Giants stopped laughing, and suddenly I could walk again. But as soon as the silence began it ended.

A large deep voice that seemed to boom from the heavens said, "Piper McLean, I have seen you from my place above, and I have called you into this dream so I may speak with you."

"About what? Who are you?" I questioned

"I cannot say at this moment, but let it be known that I, like you, wish to sea Gaea fall back into a deep slumber. And only I can cause this to happen now that the gods have been cast down from Olympus."

"How do you suppose you're going to do that, Mr. Sky Voice?" I demanded. He chuckled

"Come to Othrys and you will see." The voice said. As he said that my eyes began to blacken, the world went dark, and I left my dream and returned to a sleep.

I was awoken by the loud noise of a door being opened and slammed shut. I looked up and two guards were walking towards the cell. "What do you want?" I asked. They opened the cell door grabbed Jason and Percy and dragged them out.

"Jason!" I yelled as I jumped at one of the guards

"Piper no!" he yelled back. He tried to stand but one guard hit him with the butt of a rifle. But I was already attacking a guard. Annabeth began to sit up.

"Piper what's - PERCY! What are you doing with them?!" Annabeth yelled.

A guard looked at her and said, "Shut up girl"

Leo started to look around and sleepily said, "Stop yelling I need my beauty sleep."

"LEO!" I yelled.

He finally noticed what was going on and said," Ah crap. Why did I have to wake up?" He complained as he and Annabeth got up to help me try and take down the guards. Before they even got close, a gunshot ran through the chamber. Everyone stopped and looked to where it came from. They all look towards me.

I looked down to my chest and saw a hole going into the left side of my chest, and blood pouring out. I stumbled back and sound became muted. I heard a muffled sound that I think was Jason, but I couldn't make out what he had said. I collapsed to the ground and passed out.

I woke up and looked around. My eye sight was blurry and my chest hurt like Hades. Then I remembered. I was shot. The cage door was closed and the guards were taking Jason and Percy out of the room. Jason seemed to be screaming something. I couldn't make it out. The door closed with a loud slam. Annabeth and Leo rushed over to me.

"You're going to be fine Pipes, It's ok, breath in an out, focus on the sound of my voice, don't go towards the light." Leo continued rambling on saying unhelpful things, but he was obviously really worried.

"Ok Piper I'm going to take off your shirt to see the bullet. Uh, Leo go look at that corner" Annabeth said.

"What? I can help too." Leo said.

"I don't think Piper would like you to see her without a shirt on so go sit in a corner! Besides your good with machines not people." Annabeth finished. Leo rolled his eyes and went to sit in a corner. "Wow I'm glad I chose to wear a sports bra under my T-Shirt today," I thought to myself

Annabeth pulled my shirt up and off of my body so she could see the bullet. "You're lucky Piper, the bullet went right over your heart." She said.

"Really? Cause I don't feel all that lucky" I managed to say through the pain. Annabeth chuckled.

"Ok I need to get this bullet out." She said. Annabeth stood up and yelled. "HEY WE NEED MEDACINE FOR THIS BULLET YOU SHOT AT MY FRIEND!" She stayed standing looking at the door, until it squeaked open. A guard stepped in holding a pan, tweezers, some disinfectant alcohol, a rag, duct tape, some wire, a sowing needle, and a bottle of Tylenol.

He tossed the supplies on the ground and said, "Here, good luck." And he walked out.

"Ok Pipes here we go." Annabeth said. She took the duct tape and taped my arms and legs down so as she said, "I wouldn't struggle" She picked up the tweezers and poured some alcohol on a rag and then applied it to the tweezers. "Ok this will hurt just a bit" she said as she dabbed the rag around the wound then stuck the tweezers in it.

It turned out that Annabeth was wrong, it didn't hurt a bit. It hurt allot. So much so that I passed out right after she stuck it into my chest.

I woke up with a start. The only noise I could make was a moan. Annabeth ran over to me. "Hey you're up! Stay still. Here take this." She said as she put some Tylenol in my mouth. It didn't help.

"That hurt like hades." I said. "Did you get it out?" I asked.

Annabeth replied by saying, "Surgeon Chase never fails". She said as she held the pan that had the bullet in it. "I pulled it out then stitched the hole up. You should get more sleep; I will wake you up if something else happens." She assured me. I nodded and fell back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was to the sound of the door being kicked down and Percy and Jason running in. Percy ran to the lock and Annabeth to the other side. Jason began to fight off monsters. "Leo," I said. "Help me over their" I said pointing to the corner closest to Jason. Leo nodded and helped me walk (He basically carried me) over to the corner. "Hey." I said.

"How you doing?" Jason asked concerned, but he seemed more concerned about the legion of monsters in front of him.

"Annabeth got the bullet out." Leo said for me. "How did you escape?" Leo he asked.

"Percy... Percy killed the mortal guards." Jason said solemnly.

"What? But we aren't supposed to hurt…. how could he do that?" I asked

"I don't know I told him not to but… He just… Whatever, we can talk once we get you out of here" Jason said.

I noticed his fighting starting to weaken so I said, "Ok just no more talking just focus on the fight." He continued to fight for another two minutes ago but he was starting to falter. His swings became weaker and dodges became slower.

"Jason, time to go." Percy said. I looked over to Annabeth and I understood. Percy couldn't get the door open and Jason was fighting a losing battle. They had to leave.

"But we can't just leave them!" Jason yelled. He looked over to Annabeth and then to me.

"Jason you have to, you can't keep fighting forever" I said. He sighed like he understood, either that or he was really tired.

"I love you Pipes, and don't forget it" he said to me. He looked around and said "Fine, Out that window." He said as he nodded towards it. He ran over smashed the glass with his sword and jumped out.

"I love you too Jason." I whispered to myself.

Ok Guys that's the Chapter Thanks for replies and stuff. I have decided to regularly release chapters on Fridays, and sometimes post a bonus one (Kinda like this) on Monday if I have an extra chapter that is ready. So the next time I will post will either be Monday or Friday. See ya then.


End file.
